Together We Fight, We Love
by Fire15dsgirl
Summary: Luffy is mad at Zoro for some reason that only he knows. The Crew is tired of both of them tiptoeing around each other. Boy x Boy Zoffy This is my first story so pleas be nice, reviews wanted not flaming.
1. meeting

This is boyxboy, you have been warned. For those who stayed please enjoy this ZoroxLuffy One Piece story and leave your thoughts behind. I own nothing.

Together we fight, we love

"Oi, what's wrong with you Luffy? Why won't you talk to me?" called a green haired man, in a deep, but aggravated voice. He looked a little strange, since he had pale green hair, wore black pants, boots, and headband around his left arm. His shirt was an off-white color and he had a green sash, a few shades darker than his hair, around his waist. He also carried three swords, for he studied the three swords style.

"There's nothing wrong with me Zoro so stop asking that," a younger man, Luffy, answered. Luffy had messy jet black hair, a fair completion, wide eyes with small dark pupils that seemed to turn a white-like color when he became pissed, was fighting an intense battle, or became emotional, he also had a double "t" scar under his left eye. He wore pants cut off at the nee, with a red vest, and a straw hat. That straw hat is what Luffy has come to be called though, Straw Hat Luffy, because that is what his crew has been called, the Straw Hat Pirates. Right now there are a total of six crew members including Luffy and Zoro.

Nami, the navigator, loves money, tangerines, and dream of making a map of the world; in fact that is what she is doing right now. "Would you to shut up?" she yelled at them, "I'm trying to map out the places that we have been!" 'Why do they have to be so loud?'

"Oh! Sorry Nami, we didn't relies we were being so loud." Luffy called as she walked back into her work cabin on the Going Marry. She raised her hand in a wave, calling back, "Whatever, but if you get that loud again I'm going to charge you a million beli each." Smiling Nami goes back into her room, 'I wonder if they are having a lovers spat? No, that can't be it; they aren't even lovers, not right now at least. Oh well, this has been happening since I meet those two. Luffy or Zoro would get mad for something that only they knew the ressone for, then not talk to the other for a few days a lest.' Shaking her head while smiling, the orange haired girl walked back over to her desk. 'Lately though they've been fighting more,' her brow creased in worry, 'I wonder if it has to do with the fact that both of them nearly died?' shrugging her shoulders in a 'they'll figure it out' kind of way, Nami went back to work on her maps, since they were staying here for at least five days to let the log rest. "I hope that they get together soon, because they are driving everyone nut!" Nami grumbled to herself. If only she knew just how that wish would be granted.

I own nothing. Please rate and telling what you thought is wanted, flaming not. If you have questions i will answer as soon as i can.


	2. what could be wrong?

**This is boy x boy! If you don't like Don't read! you have been warned. I own nothing. And now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Together We Fight, We Love. - Ch. 2 What could be wrong?<p>

(#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*)

Back out on the deck Zoro still tries to get Luffy to tell him what he is mad about. "Come on Luffy what got you so upset? Don't say that it is nothing because I know that there is something." The green haired man said then thought, 'At least Copper and that damn cook aren't here to distract Luffy.' Sighing Luffy turned to Zoro and said, "Nothing is wrong, I'm hungry." That caused the swordsman to pause, 'he's hungry that is it? Then again when food is the only thing on his mind it is hard to get his attention. Damn that cook, he should be here to feed my Luffy! Wait! When did he become mine? I know that I like him as more than a friend, but he is _way_ too innocent to even think about that kind of thing!'

As Zoro was lost in thought Luffy sighed and turned around to face away from the island and out to sea. 'I know that I can become narrow minded when I'm hungry, (but come on!), I also start to talk about nothing else at the same time.' Signing Luffy reconsidered, 'Then again it has become a handy excuse to use when I don't want to tell them something. Truthfully I don't really have to eat as much as I do, but it's a good way to make sure everyone eats like they are suppose to; it's also a good training exercise for Sanji.'

Sanji is the Straw Hat Pirate's cook. He wears a black suit with a button up blue shirt underneath, he is almost always smoking, has blond hair that comes down to cover his left eye. He manly fought by using his legs to kike, since a cooks life is their hands and to hurt a cooks hand is to basically cripple them for life.

Zoro, having finally told his inner confusion to shut the fuck up, turned to watch Luffy while he was staring out at the open sea. 'I get the feeling that Luffy wasn't entirely truthful about being hungry as his only problem, I mean if he was hungry then he would be trying to raid the kitchen along with Uossp.' Frowning Zoro tried to understand what was wrong. 'Did I do something that upset him? It may have been _that, _no he wouldn't get upset with me for what happened. Maybe it was when I wouldn't share that last scrape of bread with him, no, no, no; he had a huge pile of meat still. Could be that something he doesn't really understand is bugging him, it's happened before.' Frowning in worry Zoro tried to recall what Luffy had told him about the times that something felt wrong but he was unable to tell exactly what it was. 'I think he said something about it being instinct? If this is one of those time I need to be extra alert to any kind of danger, that sixth-sense of his is rarely wrong.'

"Hey, Zoro, do you know where Uossp and Copper are? I can't find them." Luffy said in a winey type of voice. Since he was mad at Zoro for what happened Luffy wanted to play with Uossp the crews' sharp shooter and liar, and Copper the ship's doctor.

Uossp can be most easily recognized by his long nose, in fact on several occasions that was how the crew had relised who was talking to them. Uossp has dark skin, black curly hair that comes down to about his chin, he also wears brown coveralls that cut off at the knee and boots, around his was a whit sash. Copper is a blue-nosed reindeer that ate the human-human gaining human intelligence. He wears a red hat with a white "X" on it and a blue back pack.

"I think that Sanji took them shopping with him." Looking back at the island both Luffy and Zoro were surprised to see a group of about thirty men with swords, axes, and guns heading towards them with purpose in their strides.

Smiling Luffy looks back at Zoro, "I think that they want a fight." Smirking Zoro told Luffy, "You take the right half and I'll take the left half." The black haired boy nodded, "Let's have some fun!" "You got it captain."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I know it kind of sucks (sad face), i will try to do better though!<strong>

**Please leave behind your thoughts on this chapter in a review, flaming is not reviewing.**


	3. Get Chopper!

Together We Fight, We Love - Ch. 3 Get Chopper!

* * *

><p>I own nothing. A special thanks to Nova trinity and Kyunika for your reviews. I hope that you continue to likelove this story. If any one has any suggestions please let me know.

"Nami!" Zoro bellowed. Said navigator came slamming out of her work room. 'I swear if this is about having to do ANYTHING that is not an absolute emergency I will KILL him.' Walking out onto the deck while looking up she starts to say, "ZORO, do you hav… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?"

After saying that the girl seemed to be in shock for in front of her Zoro was supporting an unconscious Luffy, both bleeding from a multitude of cuts, Luffy though had to have the worst of it for he had at least five really deep cuts in his chest. "Now is not the time for explanations! Chopper is still not back from shopping with the shitty cook. You have to go get him while I try to stop the bleeding!"

By the end of his speech the orange haired girl seemed to snap out of her daze. "Take him to Chopper's exam room while I'm gone, the bandages are in there! I'll be back as soon as I can." She yelled to him while running into the town to try to find the rest of their crew. 'Don't you dare die Luffy,' Nami thought, 'If you die the Straw Hat's will be no more, and our dreams will die with you.' Tears start to form in her eyes as she ran past people trying to shop. 'So soon after the last time, why? Why do both of them have to be so reckless with their lives?'

Suddenly a wall came into being right in front of her, causing her to crash and fall back to the ground. "Ow," Nami said while rubbing her back, it had collided with the ground. "Oh, what do we have here," at hearing the voice Nami's eyes got huge and she looked up into the eyes a fat slave seller, "A ripe young girl that will do wonders in bed? Or perhaps a….." suddenly the man gets interrupted, "HEY, what the hell do you think you are doing to Nami!" "Uossp!" said girl shouts. "Hey, Uossp, where did you go?" A younger voice calls out. "Chopper! Oh thank God you are here!" Chopper walks into view, suddenly concerned for his navigator. "What's wrong, did this man hurt you? Don't worry we'll get him!" "NO! Don't worry about me! You have to get to the ship NOW! Luffy and Zoro are hurt bad!" she cries out. "WHAT!" the young reindeer then visibly collects himself, "OK, got it, I'm on my way."

'Thank goodness, I found them.' She thinks while watching the little reindeer run back to the ship as fast as he could to help their friends. She hardly registered what Uossp was shouting at her until a beefy hand grabbed her, her relief at having gotten the young doctor for the hurt fools to great to let her take notice of the going-ons around her. "Come now, you owe me for hitting me. I won't let you go; with such skin you'll fetch a high price." The slaver tells Nami in a sickening voice. After staring at him in absolute horre for about thirty seconds she sherks at him, "Let me _go_ you basterd. I'm not a slave, nor will I EVER be one!" "Come now, don't be like that." He says while trying to control her struggling.

"Nami said to let her go, basterd. Leave her alone! Hey are you lisoning to me," Uossp shouted at the man. He tried to push pasted the shoppers to save his nackama, but was stopped by several men in black suits. "Lord Inu has chosen to take this woman to the selling block; there is nothing you can do about it." The man in front says. "Like hell there is nothing that I can do about it. Nami is my nackama and our navigator; I won't just abandon her here!" Uossp shouts, bringing up his slingshot in an attempt to save Nami. However the black-suits saw what he was trying to do and dog piled on top of him. "Put restraints on him, he can be sold as well." The dark-haired sharpshooter glared at them from where he is pinned to the ground. 'If only Sanji was here, he could kick their assed so hard they wouldn't be able to sit strait for a week. Danm, why can't I do anything to stop them.'

Just as the slaver and his henchmen are about to drag Nami and Uossp away a fire comes out of no-were to burn their hands and force them to let the two Straw Hats go. "Ahhhh, what the hell was that! Where did that fire come from?" The fat slaver asked of no one in particle.

Uossp and Nami both watched as their captors suddenly releases them, their hands badly burned. "Excuse me, miss?" Calls a man standing in the crould. He has black hair, pale skin, and was wearing only a pair of shorts with a belt that has an 'A' buckle. He also has on boots and an orange hat with goggles on it, over his shoulder is a traveling bag. Walking forward a few steps he asks, "Did you say 'Luffy' just a minute ago?"

* * *

><p>I own nothing. please review and leave any thoughts on this story behind. If you have any questions let me know and i will repliy as quickly as posslube.<p> 


	4. meeting Ace

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up; it decided that it did not want to be written. (Pouts) I own nothing but the plot. Hope you read it, love it, and leave thoughts behind about it. Without further adieu let the story continue….

* * *

><p>Shocked silence follows the man's question. The crowd stares at him with a disbelieving look that is shared by the slavers and the Straw Hats; for whom in their right minds would interfere with slavers and risk the World Government's wrath? It has long been established that anyone that came between one of the slavers working for a Celestial Dragon and a new slave not only forfeits their own freedom but also their life. (The Celestial Dragons are the only people that may own slaves, so <em>any<em> slaver is working for them.) On top of that, since all of the people called 'Celestial Dragon' are descendent from the first members of the World Government, (and are related to the leaders of said government), mean that the near top of the Marines, the vic-Admarals or one of the Seven Warlords, would be coming after you to enforce that law.

Nami stares up at him from where she had once again fallen when the slaver had dropped her. 'I don't believe it,' she thinks, 'this man has just earned a possible death sentence at most, enslavement for life definitely, if he is caught, just to ask a question?' Soon the look upon her face turns from shock to disbelieving to curiosity. She has a hand on one of her arms were a bruise is forming. Uossp had been dragged to his feet before the men in black's hands had been burned so he is standing when the man once more asks, "Did you say 'Luffy', or was I hearing things?"

"Who the fuck are you, and why did you just stop me from taking my property to the selling block?" the slaver, coming out of his shock first, shouted. The question seems to break the silence as the crowd breaks out into quiet whispers about the mark on the unnamed mans back. A purple cross made out of bones with a skull in the middle. The skull has two white eyes, a white nose, and a crescent moon facing upward. "Hey, that's the mark of the Whitebeard pirates," someone says, "And that fire, he must have brought it forth, which means…"

Finally overcoming their shock of the unexpected save, Nami and Uossp ask at the same time, "Who are you?" The man just laughs a full throated laugh and replies, "If this is Straw Hat Luffy we are talking about," at this point the fat slaver has gotten tired of waiting for a reply jumps into the conversation. "I don't care who you are, you have interfered with my business so you can join them at the selling blocks! Men bind him." At this point Nami quickly tells the still unnamed man, hoping against hope that he will help, "Luffy is our captain." "That is all I needed to know," the man says, "my name is Ace, just so you know." The newly named Ace turns to look at the men advancing on him and adds, "Second division leader for the Whitebeard pirates, Fire Fist Ace."

* * *

><p>Once more I do not own any of the One Piece people. Wish I did but alas we cannot have everything that we want. See ya!<p>

the next chapter is in progress, and will hopefully be up very soon.


	5. Meet Fire Fist

I own nothing but the plot. Hope you read it, love it, and leave thoughts behind about it.

**Last time Ace came in saving Nami and Uossp from slavers while asking if Nami said Luffy's name. She tells him that Luffy is their captain in hopes of Ace helping her and Uossp. Ace tells her that he is the "Second division leader for the Whitebeard pirates" and that his name is Fire Fist Ace. ** Without further adieu let the story continue….

* * *

><p>Silence. That is all you can hear. At the same time though there is an undercurrent, like a buzz in the back-ground; you can almost hear it but at the same time you can't. Thoughts, though, those are flying in complete chaos. Fire Fist Ace, Second division leader for the Whitebeard pirates, the most feared pirate crew in all of the seas, is standing right there. Not only that, he just stepped in to save two members of another crew from being taken to the slave blocks, just to ask a question. <em>Who is this Luffy person, that he can draw the attention of the infamous pirate? <em> The henchmen of the fat slaver had planted their feet in the ground and stopped before they had taken more than then ten steps. Fire Fist Ace, a member of White Beard's crew, was in front of them; having just confirmed that he was looking for the captian of the two that were about to partake in the horror of enslavement.

"Well then, what are we doing here still? Would you mind leading me to your ship so I can see him?" Fire Fist gave Nami a grin continuing with, "It has been awhile since I last saw him."

"You mean that you know Luffy?" Uossp wondered, awed. "Luffy never mentioned you."

"Of course I kn-" before Ace could finish his thought, the fat slaver swore vehemently, and then shouted.

"It doesn't matter whether you know them or not, they are my slaves and you will not take them." He turned to his men and spat out, "Just what do you think you're doing? They're from another crew, he won't protect them. Get them in their chains." His men, rallied, began to advance toward the black haired man, but froze completely at his next words.

"And _why _would I not want to protect my brother's crew?"

The crowd watched in horrified fascination as the outlandish, confident,_ infamous,_ man proceeded to demonstrate just _how_ he had gotten the name _"Fire Fist Ace",_ as he throws out his fist in the direction of the fat slaver, burning him whole as the fire takes on a swooping motion circling around Nami swinging back toward Uossp's holders barely gliding by the surrounding crowd, the heat forcing them back a step or two._  
><em>

When the slavers were no more than unconscious piles of burnt, whimpering flesh, Ace once more turned to Nami and Uossp and again, with the utmost politeness, asked, "So, will you please take me to my brother now?" Smiling gently, Nami nodded and began to limp in the general direction of the Going Merry. They had gone no more than fifteen steps when Nami's ankle gave out. Uossp rushed to her side and supported the weight of the wounded woman. Ace hovered protectively, ready to help, but was far more concerned with any possible threats from the inhabitants of the city. Not that he really had to worry. After seeing him in action the town's people all unconsciously agreed not to interfere with Ace, the brother, or the brother's crew.

With all of the excitement and danger of the slavers and Ace's appearance, Nami had filed to inform him of Luffy's injuries.

* * *

><p>Once more please leave your thoughts behind, hope you loved it, will have the next chapter up as soon as it will let itself be written. Hope that is soon. (sweat drop) Bye, Bye. Please rate and review on your way out.<p> 


	6. Chopper finally arrives

Hello, I'm back again. It finally worked itself out and now there is a chapter six.

I own nothing but the plot. Hope you read it, love it, and leave thoughts behind about it.

I will update as soon as the next chapter is ready. (just so yo know it is already started)

* * *

><p>"<em>Were are they? They should be here by now." <em>Pacing in an aggravated manner, Zoro keeps glancing toward the medical cabins door. It had been about five minutes since Nami had left to find Chopper and the town was not that large so they should be back by now. "Gods damn it! Where are they?"

"Zoro, where are you?"

That was Chopper, finally he's here! "Chopper, we're in here, hurry up!" Desperate panic laced his voice; Zoro had been unable to completely stop the bleeding.

"Move Zoro!" the little reindeer barks out. Relived that he is finally there Zoro says nothing and moves out of the way. He knows that trying to argue would be pointless and a waste of time. Not only that, he doesn't want to waste time that could be critical to Luffy's survival.

Looking the Caption over quickly, Chopper realizes that it is imperative that he works rapidly. Turning swiftly to grab his instruments, he realizes that the swordsman is still in the room, "Zoro out, out, out," Chopper tells him.

This being the little doctor's normal policy when treating an injured person, Zoro nodes and begins to step out of the small room. Before he walks more than a few paces though he stops; several injures protesting the movement. Despite working intently on stopping the last of the bleeding and stitching up Luffy, Chopper notices the flinch. While taking another look at the green-haired man he berates himself for not noticing sooner that the blood on Zoro is not just the Captions. "Hold up Zoro, sit down on that chair."

"No you need to treat Luffy fir…."

"I said sit! You're also hurt and as a doctor I can't let you leave until I have treated you."

Grudgingly, but with relief, he sits down.

'_Don't worry so much, I will tent to Luffy first, after all he is hurt far worse.'_ Turning back to his patient the small reindeer thinks, _'Now, first I must stop the bleeding… next is closing the wounds, and then….'_

After about two hours Chopper manages to patch up Luffy. The only problem is….

"He's lost to much blood."

The sound of Chopper's voice following such a long period of silence causes Zoro to jerk awake and blurrily look around. "Wha… what was that Chopper?" Rubbing his eyes the swordsman tries to fully wake up so as to understand.

"I said Luffy's lost to much blood. Also I found that he has several deep cuts on both of his arms from blocking blades. He also has a few deep cuts on the sides of his right leg. Those combined with the cuts on his chest and the other small scrapes have led him to losing too much blood. I put him on a saline drip, that will last him for a time, but we still have to find a donor for him," Chopper explains while looking at their Captain with worry darkening his innocent eyes.

"Just use my blood, you've done that before right?" asks the sword welding green haired man.

"That's just it, if I take that much from you there is a possibility that you won't live; Luffy's blood type is not that uncommon so I refuse to do that." Chopper tells him in a commanding voice that leaves no room for arguments. Still the green haired man stairs at the little doctor with unreadable eyes for a long moment; normally the reindeer would be squirming from the intensity of his stare. Given that he is in his 'doctor mode' though, Chopper just stairs right back at him.

Giving in with a sigh, Zoro nodes and starts to rise from the stool while thinking, '_We have to move fast, if chopper is this worried about it'_.

"What do you think you are doing, stay right there until I treat your injures!" Chopper shrieks at him.

"That can wait, we have to find-"

"SIT! Luffy will be fine for a few hours before it gets critical, while it will only take a few minutes to bandage your wounds." While telling the swordsman this, Chopper changes into his larger human form, which allows him to push the swordsman back onto the stool. After he is sure that Zoro will not try to get up from the stool again the little reindeer returns to the medicine cabinet grabs more antiseptic and bandages to dress the injured swordsman.

~.~

'_Finely, we can go find the donor that my Luffy needs. NO wait! He is not my Luffy, though I would like for him to be mine. No I must not think like that! Right now I have to focus on finding the help that Luffy needs.' _ "Let's get going before anything happens," Zoro growls at Chopper.

"Luffy will stay stable for at least another two hours, which is plenty of time to find a donor so you can relax a little bit!" Having had enough of dealing with a moody Zoro little Chopper proceeds to drag him out of the medical exam room and out on to the deck. It is then that they apprehend something strange was/is happening.

* * *

><p>I own noting. Hope you loved it, and that you leave your thoughts behind. No I have not deserted this story, it is just taking a lot of time to write, please be patient.<p>

A special thanks to all who have reviewed.

SquirrelsAreGood

xxSnowxxAngelxx

IndigoButterfly

Iloveyaoi2much

ZoloxLuffy

Tell Me Why People Believe

IstariaDragon

RacheleLovesRichtofen


End file.
